


Movie Night

by alex_is_away, TyDyePanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sastiel if you squint, Shameless Smut, Voyeur Castiel, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDyePanda/pseuds/TyDyePanda
Summary: Dean gets bored during a movie and discovers one of Castiel's well-hidden kinks.





	Movie Night

About 20 minutes after the three men arrived back at the bunker Dean had suggested they all gather in the living room to watch some old movies. Sam had suggested some Disney movies but Dean shot them down immediately. “I don’t want to watch no kids movie, Sammy.” Sam decided not to push his older brother on the matter, but it didn’t stop him from pouting about it. “How about _Action Jackson_? I’ve read good things about it on the internet.” Castiel chimed in, knowing that Dean would most likely agree with him. Ever since they came clean about their feelings to each other Dean has sided with Cas more than he did with his brother, and it didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Winchester. “That sounds like a great movie, didn’t really peg you for an action kinda guy Cas.” “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Dean.” Cas replied in a deep, suggestive tone that sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He looked over and caught Sam smirking at him, eyebrows raised. “I thought Dean Winchester never trembled.” Sam knew he was really pushing the envelope at this point. “You know what? Blow me Sam.” Dean shot back, annoyance dripped off his tongue. “I think that Cas has that covered Dee.” Dean opened his mouth to throw back a witty comment, but found himself at a loss for words and quickly closed it. Meanwhile, Castiel was silently watching the brotherly teasing between the two men, he would be lying if he hadn’t found it amusing. After a few moments passed, Dean cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence between the three men. “So, are we gonna watch this thing or what?” Sam and Cas nodded at each other in agreement and took their places on the furniture that surrounded them. Cas and Dean sat on a love-seat and Sam took a chair that sat adjacent to them.

~Time Skip~

About half an hour into the movie Sam had excused himself to make something to eat, clearly bored, and Dean wasn’t paying attention to the movie anymore. He was four beers in and he decided that getting his boyfriend’s full attention was more important at the moment. “This movie is sooo boring Cas, Sam’s choice would’ve been more exciting.” Dean stated, making sure to drag out the word ‘so’ as he leaned back into his lover’s lap so that his legs were hanging off of the edge of the love-seat. “Mhm.” That was the only response he got from the angel, who was very engrossed in the film but Dean was about to change that. He slowly lifted himself up until he was resting on one arm and started leaving open-mouthed kisses on the angel’s neck, earning a low growl from the winged being. The feeling of the warm mouth on his neck sent shock-waves straight to his cock, twitching in anticipation. “Dean we- oh god Dean we really shouldn’t be doing this, Sam is just in the kitchen. What if he walks in?” Dean nipped at his ear before replying, causing Castiel to writhe underneath him. “I texted him and told him that it would be in his best interest to stay in his room for the rest of the night, so I’m all yours angel.” Cas groaned at the use of the pet name and turned his head to capture Dean’s lips in his.

Dean rearranged his body so that he was now straddling his lover’s lap and took advantage of this position by grinding his half-hard cock into the angel’s, drawing a surprised moan out of him that he knew Sam could hear. “Shhh you don’t want Sammy to hear what I’m doin’ to you, right?” Dean whispered in his ear and Cas bucked his hips, whimpering at the thought of the younger Winchester watching Dean completely wreck him. Dean must have picked up on that because he pulled back and looked at him, curiosity painting his features. “Voyeurism? Now __that-”__ Dean ground his hips down in emphasis. “-is something I didn’t know about you.” “Mph- I told you there are-” Cas paused to draw in a shaky breath. “-Many things you don’t know about me, Dean.” Cas pulled Dean back down to reconnect their lips, groaning against them. “You would like that Cas? Like the idea of my baby brother watching you get me off?” His words were leaving Cas desperate for more. “Yes- oh god yes Dean.” Dean ran his tongue along the angle’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Castiel wasn’t planning on letting him win that easily, but Dean reached down to cup his erection through his pants and took control when he gasped in surprise, tongues fighting for dominance. The hunter broke the kiss, trailing his teeth along the side of Cas’ neck. “You want Sammy to watch me fill you up? Want him to see you completely wrecked just from my voice?” Castiel threw his head back, groaning. “C’mon Cas, I know you want to tell me.” Dean cooed in his angel’s ear. “Fuck! Yes, I want Sam to watch as you fuck me over and over again! I want him to see just how much you turn me on Dean.” Castiel was so far gone at this point, it was like his brain was on autopilot.

Heavy pants and soft moans filled the quiet bunker, their shirts littered the floor. “Show me what you need Dean.” The hunter stopped kissing his lover’s neck and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand to the now extremely uncomfortable bulge in his jeans. “Please Cas, I want- no, I __need__  you.” Dean was silenced with Castiel’s lips once again as he took to undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. He whimpered when he felt the cool air hit his painfully hard cock, but it was quickly replaced with the warmth of a hand being wrapped around his dick, using his precum as lubricant. Dean used one arm to keep him upright against the back of the love-seat, his head buried in the angel’s neck. “What would Sam think if he saw us like this? His older brother coming undone so easily under my touch.” Castiel slowly sped up the rhythm in which he was stroking, sending waves of pleasure over the man above him. Dean felt the familiar coil of arousal build up and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cas I’m-” Cas took that as his cue to speed up as he felt the hunter start to shake above him. “Go ahead Dean, cum for me.” Dean let out a groan and bit down on Castiel’s shoulder, letting himself come undone as hot ropes of cum spattered on the angel’s stomach. As soon as Dean came back to reality he was met with a very confused Cas. “Did you just bite me?!” The hunter looked away, embarrassed and Cas leaned to place a searing kiss on Dean’s neck. “Do it again, please?” Dean smirked, it looks like he was in for a long night.


End file.
